Hol Horse
Hol Horse (ホル・ホース Horu Hōsu) ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er ist einer der diversen Stand-Nutzer, die von Dio aus Auftragsmörder entsandt werden um die Joestar-Gruppe zu ermorden. Da er ein relativer Feigling ist, schlägt Hol Horse jedoch nie alleine zu sondern verbündet sich stets mit einem anderen Auftragsmörder um im Hintergrund agieren zu können. Zum ersten Mal greift Hol Horse die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Centerfold in Kalkutta an und taucht später als neuer Verbündeter von Mondatta in Kairo auf. In beiden Fällen ist Hol Horse dem Feind jedoch unterlegen und endet letztendlich schwer verwundet im Krankenhaus. Er wird im Original von Hidenobu Kiuchi und im Englischen von Roger Jackson gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Hol Horse ist ein Stand-Nutzer und ein Auftragsmörder. Sein Stand, Kaiser bzw. Emperor, nimmt die Form eines Revolvers an, den Hol Horse beschwören und dessen Kugeln er kontrollieren kann. Hol Horse ist zudem ein Frauenheld und hat Freundinnen überall auf der Welt. Er wird schließlich als einer von vielen Stand-Nutzern von dem Vampir Dio angeheuert, die Joestar-Gruppe, die von Japan aus nach Kairo reist, aufzuhalten und sämtliche Mitglieder der Gruppe zu töten. Da Hol Horse nie alleine arbeitet um einen Kameraden zu haben, der als "Mann 1" fungiert, während Hol Horse sich darauf beschränkt, "Mann 2" zu sein, macht er sich auf den Weg nach Kalkutta in Indien, um dort den Mörder Centerfold zu treffen und sich mit diesem zu verbünden. Treffen mit Centerfold Auf einem Elefanten reitet er gemeinsam mit Nena, einem sechzehnjährigen indischen Mädchen, in die Ebene vor Kalkutta, wo sie bei einigen Ruinen Halt machen. Dort setzt er das Mädchen ab, doch sie fleht ihn an, ihn mitzunehmen und sie zu heiraten, da sie ihn liebt. Hol Horse behauptet, dass sie nicht dumm sein soll, doch das Mädchen bekräftigt ihre Liebe und behauptet, dass sie sogar ihr Leben geben würde. Daraufhin springt Hol Horse von seinem Elefanten und behauptet, dass ergeht, wohin der Wind ihn führt und dass er jeden Tag lebt, als wäre es sein letzter. Daher können sie unmöglich zusammen sein und er fügt an, dass eine Adelige wie sie jemanden wie ihn nicht heiraten darf - egal, wie sehr sie sich lieben. Gerührt fragt das Mädchen, ob Hol Horse sie etwa wirklich liebt, was er ihr bestätigt. Er behauptet, nie jemanden so geliebt zu haben wie sie, und dass genau der Grund ist, aus dem er sie nicht heiraten darf. Er behauptet, dass dies auch für ihn schwer ist und umarmt sie. Er verspricht, dass er sie besuchen und umarmen wird und dass dies für ihn genug ist, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Schweren Herzens akzeptiert das Mädchen dies und Hol Horse springt wieder auf seinen Elefanten und reitet davon. Einige Meter entfernt trifft er auf den Mann, den er eigentlich treffen wollte, Centerfold. Dieser hat das Gespräch zwischen Hol Horse und dem Mädchen belauscht, so dass Hol Horse amüsiert behauptet, dass es sich nicht gehört, zu lauschen. Ihm ist klar, dass Centerfold nichts von diesem Mädchen hält und gibt zu, dass es Mädchen wie sie überall gibt. Er behauptet jedoch, dass das Mädchen leicht zu haben war und ihm treu ergeben ist - sie würde sogar für ihn sterben. Hol Horse kommt nun auf ein Mitglied der Joestar-Gruppe, Jean Pierre Polnareff, zu sprechen und verrät Centerfold, dass dieser sich vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt hat und nun alleine nach Centerfold sucht. Er behauptet, dass er damit komplett auf Centerfolds Falle eingegangen ist und fragt, ob sie ihn gemeinsam töten sollen. Im selben Moment sieht er, wie eine Kobra sich hinter Centerfold aufbäumt und beschwört seinen Emperor, mit der er der Kobra mit nur einem Schuss den Kopf abtrennt. Nachdem er die Waffe geholstert hat, behauptet Hol Horse, dass niemand gegen die Kombination ihrer beiden Stands bestehen können wird. Daraufhin ziehen sie gemeinsam los um ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Angriff in Kalkutta Die beiden schreiten durch die Straßen von Kalkutta, als Polnareff sie entdeckt. Hol Horse stellt sich daraufhin mitten auf der Straße auf und konfrontiert Polnareff. Er stellt sich vor und verrät, dass er von Dio angeheuert wurde um Polnareff und seine Gruppe loszuwerden. Polnareff interessiert dies nicht und er will stattdessen nur wissen, wo Centerfold ist, da dieser in der Vergangenheit Polnareffs Schwester ermordete. Hol Horse verrät grinsend, dass er mit Centerfold hergekommen ist, er aber derjenige sein wird, der sich um Polnareff kümmern wird. Hochmütig verrät er Polnareff, dass sein Stand eine Schusswaffe ist und dass Polnareff mit seinem Schwert deswegen auch verlieren wird. Beide stürzen sich nun aufeinander und Hol Horse beschwört seinen Stand und schießt auf Polnareff. Dieser beschwört zwar seinen Stand Silver Chariot, doch Hol Horses Kugel wechselt die Flugbahn, da auch die Kugel zu seinem Stand gehört. Polnareff wird von seinem Kameraden Avdol aus dem Weg gestoßen und auch dieser beschwört seinen Stand, so dass Hol Horse nun den Kampf gegen zwei Stand-Nutzer antreten muss. Avdol wird jedoch von Centerfolds Stand, dem Gehängten, angegriffen, als er sich einer reflektierenden Wasserpfütze nähert. Dies ermöglicht es Hol Horse, die Flugbahn seiner Kugel erneut zu ändern und sie direkt in Avdols Schädel einfahren zu lassen. Hol Horse kommentiert Avdols scheinbaren Tod beiläufig und provoziert Polnareff damit zum Angriff. Allerdings kann Polnareffs Kamerad Kakyoin ihn überzeugen, sich vorerst zurückzuziehen. Es ist der Gehängte, der Polnareff erfolgreich zum Angriff drängt. Dies ermöglicht es Hol Horse, auf Polnareff zu zielen, doch bevor er Polnareff erschießen kann, attackiert Kakyoin Polnareff mit seinem Stand und schleudert ihn so aus der Schussbahn. Während Kakyoin und Polnareff davonfahren, zückt Hol Horse erneut seine Pistole, doch er erkennt, dass sie sich nicht länger in seiner Reichweite befinden. Ihm ist aber klar, dass Centerfold die beiden verfolgt und murmelt, dass Centerfold Polnareff wirklich töten wollen muss. Einige Zeit später kann Hol Horse die beiden auf einer anderen Straße von Kalkutta finden und konfrontiert sie. Er ruft höhnisch, dass er sie endlich eingeholt hat und dass sie nun sterben werden. In dem Glauben, dass Centerfold und sein Stand nach wie vor auf der Lauer liegen, zerschießt Hol Horse einige Glasflächen. Allerdings sind Kakyoin und Polnareff völlig unbeeindruckt, da sie Centerfold bereits getötet haben. Als sie Hol Horse dies offenbaren, behauptet dieser spöttisch, dass sie nicht bluffen sollen und Centerfold unmöglich getötet haben können. Die beiden beharren jedoch darauf, woraufhin Hol Horse sofort herumwirbelt und davonrennt. Als er in eine Seitengasse abbiegt, wird er allerdings von Jotaro Kujo und Jonathan Joestar konfrontiert und niedergeschlagen. Während er winselnd am Boden liegt, will Polnareff ihn hinrichten, wird jedoch von Nena zu Boden geworfen, die Hol Horse zuschreit, dass sie nur für ihn am Leben ist und dass er davonrennen soll. Dieser befolgt den Rat sofort und galoppiert triumphierend auf einem Pferd davon. Konfrontation mit Enyaba Einige Zeit später hat die Joestar-Gruppe in Pakistan angekommen. Verfolgt werden sie jedoch nicht nur von Hol Horse, sondern auch von Centerfolds Mutter Enyaba - ihres Zeichens selbst eine mächtige Stand-Nutzerin. Diese erschafft kurzerhand ein Hotel, in dem die Joestar-Gruppe einkehrt, und gibt sich als Herbergsbesitzerin aus. Als die Gruppe ihre Zimmer bezieht, betritt Hol Horse das Foyer und erkennt Enyaba, woraufhin er sich überrascht zeigt, dass Enyaba selbst erschienen ist. Daraufhin bricht Enyaba in Tränen aus und stürmt davon. Hol Horse stürmt ihr nach und Enyaba ruft, dass sie froh ist, ihn zu sehen und fragt, ob er nicht der beste Freund ihres Sohns war. Überfordert antwortet Hol Horse, dass dem tatsächlich so ist und wird daraufhin von Enyaba gefragt, ob sie gekommen ist um ihren Sohn zu rächen. In die Enge getrieben behauptet Hol Horse, dass genau das der Grund ist - er will seinen besten Freund rächen - woraufhin Enyaba herumwirbelt und ihm eine Schere in die Hand rammt. Voller Schmerzen fragt Hol Horse Enyaba, was sie da tut, woraufhin Enyaba hasserfüllt offenbart, dass sie weiß, dass Horse ihren Sohn hat sterben lassen. Kreischend fragt sie, wie Hol Horse es wagen kann, sich als Centerfolds bester Freund aufzuspielen und als Horse versucht, sich irgendwie zu retten und behauptet, dass Centerfold schon tot war, als er selbst ankam, ruft Enyaba voller Zorn, dass Hol Horse nun durch ihren Stand, Justice, sterben wird. Im selben Moment beschwört Enyaba ihren Nebel-Stand, der durch die Wunde in Hol Horses Arm in dessen Körper einfährt und ein Loch erschafft. Da Hol Horse nun Justices Marionette ist, befiehlt Enyaba ihm, sich selbst zu töten. Hol Horse rammt sich daraufhin die eigene Hand in den Hals, doch während Enyaba schon triumphierend lacht, zückt Hol noch seinen eigenen Stand, Emperor, um Enyaba damit zu erschießen. Durch Justices Einfluss wird er jedoch gezwungen, seine Waffe auf sich selbst zu richten und sich zu erschießen. Sie versteckt Hol Horses scheinbare Leiche provisorisch unter einem Sofa, da Polnareff kurz davor ist, den Raum zu betreten. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Hol Horse nicht tot ist, da er seinen Stand verschwinden lassen konnte, bevor die Kugel sein Hirn erreicht hat. Verletzt kriecht er daher unter dem Sofa hervor und ruft Polnareff eine Warnung zu. So kann Polnareff Enyabas Angriff entgehen und Hol Horse ruft ihm zudem zu, dass bereits die gesamte Stadt durch Enyabas Stand kontrolliert wird und sie ihn nur verwunden muss, um auch ihn zu kontrollieren. Polnareff rennt nun davon um die Flucht zu ergreifen. Verzweifelt ruft Hol Horse ihm nach und fleht, dass Polnareff ihn nicht zurücklässt, doch Polnareff gibt fragend zurück, ob Hol Horse Avdol etwa schon vergessen hat. Enyaba verschont Hol Horse vorerst, da sie Polnareff verfolgt, doch als Jotaro auftaucht, kehrt sie in den Raum zurück. Nachdem sie sich Jotaro als Feindin offenbart und ihn verwundet hat, zeigt Hol Horse sich Jotaro und warnt ihn vor Enyabas Stand. Daraufhin befiehlt Enyaba Hol Horse, den Mund zu halten, und lässt ihn durch Justice sich selbst ins Gesicht schlagen. Schließlich wird Enyaba von Jotaro besiegt und Hol Horse nutzt die Gelegenheit, um das Auto der Joestar-Gruppe zu stehlen und damit zu flüchten. Rückkehr zu Dio Nach seiner erneuten Niederlage kehrt Hol Horse nach Ägypten zurück um seinem Meister zu berichten. In Ägypten angekommen sucht er Dios Versteck auf und stolpert dabei über die Leiche von einer jungen Frau, die zuvor von Dio ausgesaugt wurde. Als Dio persönlich erscheint, ist Hol Horse völlig verängstigt und miss sich selbst erst einmal beruhigen. Dio fragt gelangweilt, wozu Hol Horse gekommen ist und dieser verrät, dass bereits sechs der neun Götter besiegt wurden, was Dio jedoch eher wenig interessiert. Hol Horse fügt an, dass die Joestar-Gruppe am nächsten Tag in Kairo ankommen wird und nur noch drei der Götter verbleiben, doch Dio fragt daraufhin kalt, wann Hol Horse endlich seine Treue beweisen und für ihn kämpfen wird. Er erinnert Hol Horse daran, dass dieser ihn bereits zwei Mal enttäuscht hat und fragt, wie dieser es wagen kann, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Er behauptet, dass er Hol Horse nicht als Botenjungen braucht und nähert sich ihm bedrohlich. Er verrät ihm, dass die linke Hälfte seines Körpers langsamer heilt als die rechte, was bedeutet, dass der Körper ihm noch nicht vollständig untersteht. Daher fordert er, dass Hol Horse die Joestar-Gruppe für ihn tötet und droht, Hol Horse andernfalls selbst zu töten. Frustriert denkt Hol Horse, dass er dem Stärkeren folgt und darum - nicht aus Treue - Dio seine Loyalität geschworen hat. Als Dio sich abwendet, überlegt Hol Horse, dass Dio so stark, wie alle behaupten, nicht sein kann und zückt seinen Stand, den er auf Dios Hinterkopf richtet. Ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen, fragt Dio amüsiert, ob Hol Horse ihn etwa wirklich erschießen will. Er teleportiert sich plötzlich direkt hinter Hol Horse und murmelt, dass es ihm gefällt, dass Hol Horse nicht geschwitzt oder gezittert hat, sondern völlig ruhig geblieben ist, als er Dio erschießen wollte. Dann tritt Dio ins Dunkel zurück und Hol Horse fällt geschockt auf die Knie und erkennt, dass er Dio tatsächlich völlig unterlegen war. Zusammenarbeit mit Mondatta Um eine Chance gegen die Feinde zu haben, fliegt Hol Horse nach Aswan und entführt den Stand-Nutzer Mondatta. Per Linienflug begibt er sich nach Kairo zurück. Als ihn vor dem Terminal zwei Störenfriede belästigen, schießt er einem von ihnen kurzerhand das Ohr ab. Nachdem er in ein Taxi gestiegen ist, öffnet er seinen Koffer, in dem sich der entführte Mondatta befindet. Hol Horse stellt klar, dass Mondatta fortan nicht länger mit seinem Bruder, sondern mit Hol Horse zusammenarbeiten wird und stellt klar, dass Mondatta nur so Rache an der Joestar-Gruppe nehmen kann. Nachdem sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben, nimmt Hol Horse Mondattas Stand - einen Manga, welches die unmittelbare Zukunft vorhersagt - an sich um so herauszufinden, wie er die Joestar-Gruppe besiegen wird. Die absolute Macht von Mondattas Manga beweist sich sogleich, was Hol Horse als Beweis nimmt, dass er in Kombination mit Mondatta unschlagbar ist. Im Süden Kairos kann Hol Horse schließlich die Joestar-Gruppe ausfindig machen, ohne dass diese ihn entdecken. Nach einem Blick in den Manga behauptet er staunend, dass etwas so Lächerliches eigentlich gar nicht passieren kann, doch Mondatta - der sich vor Angst vor Hol Horse konstant hinter oder unter Dingen versteckt - stammelt, dass die Vorhersagen absolut und hundertprozentig genau sind. Entgegen des Rats des Mangas will Hol Horse die Gruppe einfach mit Emperor erschießen, doch Mondatta überzeugt ihn, dem Rat des Mangas zu folgen. Während er noch überlegt, wie dies am Besten zu erledigen ist, taucht plötzlich Polnareff hinter Hol Horse auf und will ihn überwältigen. Er nimmt Hol Horse gefangen, doch dieser erinnert sich an den Rat des Mangas und rammt Polnareff - wie vom Manga vorgeschlagen - seine Finger in die Nase. Dies hat zu Hol Horses Schrecken vorerst überhaupt keine Wirkung, woraufhin Hol Horse wieder seinen Emperor zieht und Polnareff bedroht. Dennoch hat er den Rat des Mangas befolgt, laut dem die gesamte Joestar-Gruppe am Ende blutend am Boden liegen soll. Da dies noch nicht geschehen ist, beginnt Hol Horse zu improvisieren und nimmt Polnareff als Geisel. Da der Rest der Gruppe zu Polnareff aufstößt, versteckt Hol Horse sich in einer Gasse und nutzt Polnareff als Sichtschutz, so dass die Joestar-Gruppe ihn nicht entdeckt, als sie um die Ecke kommen. Hol Horse will, dass Polnareff die Gruppe wegschickt, doch Polnareff kann der Gruppe heimlich ein Zeichen geben und sie warnen. Daraufhin will Hol Horse ihn erschießen, doch zufällig niest Polnareff - weil Horse ihm vorher die Finger in die Nase gesteckt hatte - im selben Moment, so dass Hol Horse abrutscht, über Polnareff hinwegstolpert und in einem Ölkrug landet. Im selben Moment fahren zufällig die beiden Störenfriede vom Flughafen die Straße entlang. Sie erkennen Horse wieder und wollen ihn aus Rache überfahren, doch da sie über das verschüttete Öl fahren, verlieren sie die Kontrolle über den Wagen und rasen in die Joestar-Gruppe hinein. Daraufhin hebt Mondatta kurz die Kiste an und behauptet stolz, dass sein Buch sich nie irrt. Er behauptet, dass es jedoch noch zu früh ist, die Gruppe zu töten, da sie zuerst schauen müssen, was der Manga vorhersagt. Da der Manga warnt, dass sie sich zurückziehen und sich verstecken sollten, da Jotaro noch bei Bewusstsein ist, folgt Hol Horse der Anordnung und wird so knapp nicht von Jotaro entdeckt. Zufrieden fragt Hol Horse, was sie tun müssen um die Gruppe töten zu können, woraufhin Mondatta ihm offenbart, dass Hol Horse einige Arbeiter, die an Röhren an der Straße arbeiten, bestechen soll und dann um Punkt 12 all seine Kugeln in die Röhre feuern soll. Dies soll scheinbar zu Jotaros Tod führen. Da ihm nur zwei Minuten verbleiben, macht Hol Horse sich eilig ans Werk. Er befiehlt den Männern, einen Teil der Röhre abzunehmen, und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig sein ganzes Magazin in die offene Röhre feuern. Begierig beobachten Hol Horse und Mondatta nun Jotaro, der jedoch im letzten Moment durch ein weiteres Niesen Polnareffs aus der Gefahrenzone gestoßen wird und von den Kugeln nicht erwischt wird. Geschockt packt Hol Horse Mondatta und fragt, wie dies sein kann. Zu spät erkennt Hol Horse, dass seine Uhr falsch geht und er damit zu früh geschossen hat. Besorgt blickt er in den Manga um herauszufinden, was nun geschehen wird. Noch während er nachliest, kehren die Kugeln, die Jotaro verfehlt haben, zu ihrem Meister zurück, durchschlagen den Manga und treffen Hol Horse mitten im Gesicht. Lebensgefährlich verwundet wird er schließlich gefunden und von einem Krankenwagen abtransportiert. Galerie HolHorseSonnenuntergang.png|Hol Horse manipuliert Nena HolHorsePistole.png|Hol Horse mit seinem Stand, Kaiser HolHorseZieltVerfolgung.png|Hol Horse versucht, die Flüchtenden zu erschießen HolHorseAmBoden.png|Hol Horse ist besiegt HolHorseHotel.png|Hol Horse erscheint im Hotel HolHorseJustice.png|Hol Horse wird von Justice kontrolliert HolHorseSchweigen.png|Hol Horse attackiert sich selbst HolHorseSofa.png|Hol Horse warnt Polnareff HorseWillDioErschießen.png|Hol Horse will Dio erschießen HolHorseGeisel.png|Hol Horse nimmt Polnareff als Geisel HolHorseSelbstschuss.png|Hol Horse erschießt sich versehentlich selbst Navigation en:Hol Horse Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Inkompetent Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Lebendig